


Earth

by Sgafan1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/pseuds/Sgafan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was always intrigued by what Dualla may have been thinking on that beach. Here are my thoughts on her possible mindset. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

Earth. The word tastes like the decimated soil that covers the planet now. What of the spirits that belonged to the people who lived here? What happened to the million or more people who called this place home.  
She stands there, remembering the beaches of Sagittaron, splashing in the waves with her mother. She remembers her mother’s long dark hair, falling in long raven ways down her back. The moment sears through her heart like a razor. Causes her to stumble back away from the toxic water.  
She looks for Lee. Her husband in name only now and feels an overwhelming need to feel his arms around her, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. She almost sobs out loud with the physical pain of it.  
Something shiny in the ruined sand catches her eye. Jacks, a small ball. Did some child play this game? Children? Did they watch the explosion? Were their retinas burned as the mushroom cloud rose into the sky?  
Where would they go now? What were her choices? Running for her life, fighting Cylons aboard a Battlestar for the rest of her life. How many years did she have left? Forty, Fifty? No. She couldn’t live that way.  
In that moment, she made a choice. The last one she would ever make. A calm, reassuring presence surrounded her. She almost imagined that it was her mother, cradling her in her arms like when she was a small child and had a waking nightmare. She felt she wasn’t alone. She knew her mother would have understood this choice. Not agreed but understood. She walked back toward the Raptor with her mind clear, calm and reassured. So say we all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment. Please? Pretty Please? No really, please? I would love to know how I could be a better writer. No beta. All technical mistakes are mine.


End file.
